


Tom's Charisma

by William2001



Series: I'll Be There [1]
Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Holland, Bottom Tom Holland, M/M, Male Homosexuality, POV Male Character, Top Tom Holland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/William2001/pseuds/William2001
Summary: In this part of the series, Louis meets actor Tom Holland and realises that maybe not all of his rules need to be followed...
Relationships: Tom Holland/Original Character(s), Tom Holland/Original Male Character(s)
Series: I'll Be There [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186802
Kudos: 8





	1. Just Another Client

My name’s Louis, I’m a ‘discreet high-end same-sex male escort’, the service I provide is one of utmost professionalism and in exchange I demand a respect of my three strict rules. These three rules are to keep myself safe from harm, (1) the client must only contact me through my work phone (2) they must never kiss me on the lips and (3) my safe word is red. My main bargaining chip when explaining my rules to clients is their strength, their fame and notoriety. If a client fails to respect me in any way, their name will turned into the LAPD anonymously for ‘solicitation of prostitution’ by my assistant Clive. Due to my simple rules and professional service, I have a luxury apartment overlooking Los Angeles. The closeted men of Hollywood are willing to pay very handsomely for me fulfilling their needs discreetly, I regularly service around 25 different men of varying levels of fame.

It was a humid LA morning and I was sat at my desk, I was arranging my appointments as I usually do on a Sunday when I got a call on my work phone from an unknown number. ‘Hello this is Sunset Dry Cleaners’ I said automatically, I only work on referrals to ensure my work is untraceable and using a cover is an easy way to deter police. ‘Erm, I-I ache for your warmth?’ He said timidly, he had an accent, it sounded Australian ‘fill me with your pleasure tool,’ I responded and he finished the haiku with ‘my body needs you now.’ He wasn’t Australian, he was British like me, ‘do I have to tell you who I am?’ The voice asked sounding like a lost child, ‘you don’t have to at this moment, but nothing will happen before you reveal your identity, it’s for my safety.’ By this time I knew my clients liked one thing more than anything, they wanted the experience to be formal. ‘Where does this happen?’ The voice asked, as if he’d done something wrong, ‘it can happen at your residence or I have a studio with equipment that we can use,’ I responded, I never let a client into my home under any circumstance; ‘erm okay,’ he mumbled as he then told me his address, ‘okay I can do 9pm tonight?’ I asked, ‘okay’ he mumbled down the phone yet again as he hung up, I could tell tonight would be a lot of talking.

Later that evening I arrived at the address given to me on the phone. I approached the modest house and rang the doorbell, ‘who is it?’ A voice asked timidly, I could tell it was him from his British accent, ‘Joseph Clarke’ I said into the intercom, I had to use a fake name to avoid a paper trail if I had to turn a client into the police. There was a buzz and the gates in front of the house opened, I walked up the drive way, the house was loud, modern, and imposing, I had a feeling the man inside was nothing of the sort. The door opened as a head popped out, ‘erm hi, I’m Tom’ he informed me, ‘give me one second sir,’ I said as I messaged ‘Tom Holland’ to Clive, my chauffeur. I always messaged Clive who I was with, he would wait outside for me and if anything happened he could go straight to the police, nothing had ever happened but the mere threat of this kept every man I met in line. ‘Good evening Thomas,’ I said looking at the nervous guy, not guy, he had the energy of a timid boy and I almost felt sorry for him. ‘Please call me Tom,’ he responded quickly, ‘of course sir,’ I assured him, ‘no just Tom… sorry’ he corrected me with haste, he knew what he wanted, he was just shy about asking for it. ‘Of course Tom. Now I have three questions to ask before we start, these are for your pleasure and my safety.’ He nodded slowly. ’First, how much sound do you want from me tonight? You can have: words and moans, just moans, minimal sounds.’ I informed him, ’words and moans please’ he said turning bright red. ‘No need to be embarrassed Tom, are there any fetishes you’d like to indulge tonight?’ I asked abruptly, ‘erm…’ he stuttered embarrassed, the first few times I ask these questions its like pulling teeth, eventually clients will give me the answers before I ask the questions. ‘I like socks?’ He said bowing his head in shame, ‘Tom? Sex is always a deviant act, how deviant depends on how comfortable we are, eventually that comfortability will become natural to you,’ he seemed extremely reassured by that. ‘Finally, what role would you like tonight? Dom or sub and top or bottom,’ I asked just to gauge a sense of where my evening was going, I douche before every client but I still like to know what direction the night will take me in ’erm, I guess dom top?’ He said, I knew what it meant when a person timidly said ‘dom top’, they were kidding themselves to be honest, they wanted to be a sub top, to lie there while I did all the talking, and subsequently, all the work. 

‘Okay then Tom, where do you want to do this’ I asked the boy, he pointed to a room to the left of the front door and followed me as I explored, the room was barely bigger than 5x5 metres, it had 4 long benches facing towards a giant screen ‘it’s a cinema room but I never use it to be honest,’ he mumbled ‘this will do nicely,’ I reassured him. He sat down next to me, I have a rule when I start, I Initiate nothing, it gives the celeb a feeling of control and saves me from any consent lawsuits. Tom just sat there, ‘you know there’s no shame in this?’ I comforted him, ‘think of me as a maid, you’ve purchased a service, I provide that service in exchange for money.’ ‘I don’t think I can have sex with you, it just feels… wrong, I’ll pay what I owe you.’ ‘You know, my job is a hell of a lot more than sex,’ I explained, ‘the most time I spend around my clients is afterwards when they just want somebody to talk to who doesn’t care that they’re famous. So tell me something about yourself that no one else knows and I’ll do the same,’ Tom’s shyness had gone from frustrating to endearing, ‘when I do interviews over like Skype,’ he started as I nodded, ‘I don’t wear trousers, I just wear boxers and socks,’ I let out an uncontrollable laugh and, horrified with myself, immediately composed myself, Tom however didn’t look at me in disgust as most other clients would have, instead a smile grew on his face. ‘Well I always have to wear a blazer and in my living room it gets way too hot and so wearing nothing on my legs eliminates the cold, but my feet get cold so I have to wear thick sports socks,’ he explained as he pleaded his case to me, ‘this house is so huge I’m surprised it would ever get cold,’ I said to him, leaning in towards him, ‘oh no I don’t live here, god I wish, no this is just a rental while I’m working here, Lady Gaga was staying here before me to work on a project, the studio paid for this though, my agent is incredible,’ he said through laughter. I was really growing to enjoy Tom’s company and I could see. He was becoming more comfortable around me, I hadn’t even realised but the cheeky little bugger had been inching closer towards me, just as I’d noticed how close he was to me he casually put his hand on my thigh.

My outfit for any client is a loose white shirt, black suit trousers, black thigh high sports socks, for the sock enthusiasts, and a black jockstrap. I found through trial and error that this outfit was simple yet attractive and professional, plus it all came off easily which is always a bonus. As for me I’m a very average man, I’m slim but not skinny, about 5’ 10”, I have a pretty bland face and almost long, dark, curly hair. The benefit for me of being fairly bland is that men project what they want onto me, they can imagine other people on my body, and hey, as long as I’m getting paid I don’t care. Whilst for most celebs I’m a toy to throw around, use and then discard I could tell Tom didn’t want that, he looked at me with a certain sense of need, but he didn’t need me sexually, it was something else. He moved his hand up my thigh and I turned to face him, he stared at me and I stared back at him, with his head up and a smile on his face he was absolutely gorgeous. ‘Take off your shirt,’ I was taken aback by his sudden enthusiasm, ‘did I stutter?’ He asked rhetorically. I unbuttoned my shirt as he repositioned him on the bench, he started licking my chest, and every lap he did felt incredible, he started to focus in on my nipples, he licked around them and then ever so gently bit them, as I squirmed in a mixture of pain and pleasure he grabbed my thighs and forced them onto the bench, restricting my movement. I tried to hold back my moans, ‘I said I wanted words and moans’ he demanded from me, I began to moan as he kept me balancing on a line between pain and pleasure, I reached forward and felt his crotch… rock hard, he was impressive, maybe 8 or 9 inches. I kept rubbing the head of his member against his trousers and whatever awaited underneath. He moaned onto my nipples, his hot breath making me weak, ‘I have another room in mind now,’ he said, signalling his eyes upstairs.


	2. More Than Just a Client

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis knows it can be dangerous to develop feelings, but Tom is just so gorgeous and charming, he can't help it.

One of the first things I learnt with my clients was that, some of them will think of me as a necessity and some will think of me as an incredible luxury. With Tom I felt like he thought he’d won the lottery, being able to touch my body, being able to use me as he wanted, it was like it was Christmas for him. I followed him up the stairs of the decent sized house and into the bedroom, he poured 4 shot glasses of vodka while I watched, one client had tried to spike my drink once, now Mr. Jonas is known all throughout Hollywood as a gay whore patron, I don’t mind anyway, he was a bad lay. ‘Two for you, two for me,’ he said with a small smirk on his face, I usually don’t drink but there was something about him, his incredible charisma was encapsulating. I was sat on the edge of the bed as he sat next to me, ‘erm, I just need to know,’ he said, the once endearing embarrassment now frustrating me once again, ‘how many men do you have sex with?’ I hated this question, not because it made me feel cheap but because it would inevitably lead to a very irritating follow up question, ‘I have about 25 regular clients, some I see once a week, some I see once a year,’ I replied, ‘who’s your most famous?’ And there it was, his gorgeous face wasn’t enough to catch me off guard however, ‘now now Tom, would you like it if I told my clients about you?’ he shook his head, ‘exactly, one of the most important parts of my job is discretion, if you and another client of mine find out about each other, because of my discretion, it’s none of my fault.’ Tom looked at me, about to say something and then paused, ‘whatever you were about to ask, I’ve heard it before,’ I said reassuringly, ‘am I… ar-are you… do you find me… attractive? Like, are you looking forward to sleeping with me or is it just a job,’ he asked skulking into himself, ‘Tom, you require a service, you pay me for that service, so I perform that service for you. Would you ask a barista if they enjoyed making your coffee? No, you’d just drink it and probably enjoy it,’ I said very directly.

We’d been sitting there for what felt like hours, his hand once again fell on my thigh as he moved up to my crotch without missing a beat, I had softened since the action earlier on and the vodka didn’t help. Tom swiftly undid my trousers and saw my jockstrap, ‘don’t take that off okay? Don’t touch yourself either, the only pleasure you get is from me.’ I went to grope at his crotch when he stood up and pushed me back on the bed, ‘take your shirt off,’ he ordered, I did. He stood at the foot of the bed and took off his jeans, white t-shirt and eventually his boxers, I stared at his semi-erect dick, it was gorgeous. He grabbed his boxers and shoved them in my mouth, it was obvious to me he had changed just before I’d got there but there was still the faintest taste of his junk. I took them out of my mouth and asked, ‘Are you sure you don’t want any foreplay?’ ‘I just want this now,’ he replied. He lifted my legs up in the air, spat on his hand and wiped it on my hole, his fingers were surprisingly thick, each one of them opening me up more and more. ‘Oh, Tom,’ I’d moan, muffled through his boxers, he’d say nothing, instead opening me up more and more. ‘Do you do whatever I want?’ He asked, bolder than I’d seen him over the past night, ‘anything Tom,’ I replied with haste. ‘I-I want to kiss you,’ he stuttered, I was going to say no but he was just so hot, his body glistening with a light soaking of sweat and he pleaded with puppy dog eyes, I needed him no- ‘yes do it please!’ I moaned. For fuck sake, a rule had been broken and it was my decision.

Rules serve a purpose, for me the most important rules were there to keep me safe and one of the key parts of my safety was keeping my professional and personal lives separate, kissing was that boundary, but I just felt for Tom. In just over an hour he’d convinced me to break my key rule, what kind of toxic charisma was that. He kissed me and I suddenly felt all my worries disappear, I just wanted him, he became a necessity to me, he broke the kiss and ever so gently pushed the tip of his dick into my hole, I was excited, something I’d never felt before with a client, instead of indifference or dread about the pain, I was excited to have sex with him. He guided himself into me and I could feel every millimetre of him, his dick pulsated. ‘You’re so gorgeous,’ he said to me, ‘you are too,’ I replied without a thought. He pushed further until I could feel his balls caress my ass cheeks, he stopped and leaned in, he kissed me like no one had before, he was as much there for my pleasure as his own. He pulled back and thrusted again, never once breaking the kiss. He pulled back and forth until… oh shit, he was hitting my prostate, I had no choice but to scream, I screamed as he once again tilted me between pain and pleasure, ‘oh shit Tom,’ I was going to cum… handsfree.

Tom’s face contorted as he fucked me, ‘oh fuck dude,’ he moaned. He was hitting my prostate and I couldn’t control myself, as soon as he saw me like this he stayed in that position and just kept thrusting. ‘Oh Joseph,’ he moaned, at least he didn’t know my real name I thought to myself in between Tom’s thrusts. ‘I’m so close,’ we moaned in unison. Tom stopped. What the fuck? ‘I need this to last,’ he said as he panted. ‘Erm, okay,’ I said embarrassed of my rock hard dick. Before I could even turn red from embarrassment he took off his, recently washed but well worn white sock and shoved it in my mouth, ‘you make a sound and I stop,’ he said to me, I almost feared his dominating capacity. He entered me quickly, my asshole completely engulfing his thick cock, he said nothing, just smiled as he waited for me to make a sound, ‘good,’ he said smiling. He started pumping his shaft inside me, abusing my prostate, it took every bit of willpower I had not to just moan. I grabbed his naked arse cheeks and pulled him in towards me and screamed as he hit my prostate head on, I could feel him stop for a second, but then keep going anyway. He hit my prostate one last time and I could feel it, ‘I’m gonna cum’ I screamed, the taste of Tom’s feet mixing with my saliva, he didn’t stop, just kept going. ‘F-fuck ahhhhhh’ I screamed through the sock, I came and completely coated the fabric of the jockstrap, what made it so much better was Tom’s constant thrusting, he bent himself in what seemed to be an impossible way and sucked the fabric I’d came all over. ‘Fuck, holy shit man,’ he said as I felt that cock twitch, seconds later I felt Tom’s thick hot load coat my insides. He just froze, his body thrusting without him. He must have been cumming for 20 seconds. That was the best sex of my life.

Afterwards we talked a bit about him and I excused myself and left. I couldn’t believe I’d let him kiss me, he’s a client and I let him kiss me and now I just know I’m not going to be able to separate him as a client with him as someone I have feelings for.


End file.
